The present invention relates generally to furniture for the bathrooms and more specifically it relates to a toilet users rollable desk as A compact personal office desk for the commode user.
The search for prior art on the internet included, but not limited to words and phrases in each and every combination thereof: organizational, bathroom, restroom, commode, toilet, furniture, desk, compact, magazine, rack, toilet tissue, holder, rolling, roll-able and caddy.
The same words and phrases were used to search for prior art in USPTO CCLs:
a) 4/253, 254, 300, 307, 378, 418, 420, 422, 424, 438, 441, 457, 476, 479, 480, 483, 484, 485.
b) 221/33, 47, 48, 63, 115, 194, 196, 251, 255, 263.
c) D23/270, 286, 303, 308; 220/477.
d) 312/45, 72, 206, 207, 228, 237.
e) 630, 531, 638, 643, 661.
f) D6/397, 432, 445, 509.
e) 242/560.3.
Bathrooms are typically small, cramped rooms without space for furniture of intellectual use. Because many persons use the bathroom solely as “required” the unrealized consensus is the room needn't have the capability of other wise utility as the rest of the home.
Many people live harried modern lifestyles that demand efficient productivity to compete in today's economy. This demand urges utilization of the bathroom as a place to accomplish daily requirements such as checking email, reading, writing, nourishment and taking advantage of the personal time already spent in the bathroom in addition to its original purpose.
Therefore, the modern multitasker tends to surround themselves with a myriad of disorganized items in the oft fruitless effort to facilitate productive activities while sitting on the commode.
Items such as small tables for reading, miss-fitting magazine racks, toilet tissue stacked on toilet tanks or window sills render both in-accessible. Poorly balanced coffee cups on bathtub ledges make the early morning effort difficult or worse, dangerous with hot liquid spills.
As prior art will attest, this issue has attempted to be addressed in an ineffective manner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,933 Wanek* attempts to reduce the need for item storage with a “utilitarian and decorative piece of bathroom furniture that holds the commode plunger, toilet rolls, bath powder and supplies.” Patent US2006/0284526 A1 Pathmanathan* et al is a patent for a multipurpose “bathroom vanity that provides storage space for a bathroom scale and makes efficient use of the volume occupied in the bathroom by the vanity.” U.S. Pat. D507,333 S Beltran* is a purely ornamental vanity design for bathroom furniture to hold a sink and U.S. Pat. No. 7,178,691 B1 Rux* is a toilet tissue dispenser. U.S. Pat. No. 5,974,598 Granda-Cabrera*, U.S. Pat. No. 4,368,551 Cummings*, U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,584 Mchuma* all attempt to modernize utility space by providing housings, covers for—and even folding commodes that move into the wall to allow more space but all miss the mark of providing true ergonomic and easily movable utilitarian equipment for the modern intellectual bathroom user while actually sitting on the commode.
Many home living rooms have computer and laptop desks or stands of many different types which aren't designed or meant to fit comfortably in front of a person while sitting on the commode.
A multitude of space saving and organizational bathroom vanities and cabinets for the sink and above the commode are for sale in home stores. Wooden or metal poles attached to decorative bases that hold toilet tissue is common art. Magazine racks are numerous, some combined with the toilet tissue holder.
Small ornamental metal stands that hold a cup of coffee are wobbly and not efficient at preventing spills and those that are stable may only prove to be safe because they require inconvenient installation and the search of prior art for a specifically designed ‘bathroom (or commode) desk’ located zero matches regardless and in short:
The many attempts in prior art to organize and provide intellectual function in the bathroom while attending to life's basic personal needs and bodily requirements has never been properly addressed until now.
Simply stated, the best method to combine service for the body and mind in the bathroom is the most minimalistic and straight forward one; to utilize A compact rollable desk that moves easily between the knees and legs of the user while sitting on the commode.